Alguien para mí
by Three Swords
Summary: Dos herederos rebeldes. Un forzado acuerdo matrimonial. En la lucha por la autoafirmación, el amor asoma su rostro y susurra que los más caros sueños son posibles. Historia cien por ciento alternativa a la original.
1. Dos almas en el hogar

**_PRESENTACIÓN_**

_¡Hola!_

_Sean bienvenidos de nueva cuenta a "Alguien para mí". Un fanfiction alternativo en donde Candy y Annie son adoptadas por la familia Brighton y crecen como hermanas. Los padres y la hermana de William A. Ardley viven todavía y él reside en Escocia. _La familia Ardley tiene sus raíces en la Isla de Skye en Escocia, mientras que los Brighton están emparentados con la nobleza inglesa. Los Leegan siguen siendo los Leegan y los Cornwell igual.__

_A ver qué les parece. Pensé que sería interesante contar una historia que no sea tan triste y dramática y, en cambio, se centre en el romance y en las peripecias de William y Candy para compaginar, especialmente cuando hay un compromiso de matrimonio obligado de pormedio. El carácter de ambos es ligeramente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver y augura algunas divertidas sorpresas. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_~*~*~*x~*~*~_

***~*~*~.ALGUIEN PARA MÍ.~*~*~***

_~*~*~*x~*~*~_

Capítulo 1  
><strong><em>Dos almas en el hogar<em>**

_Estados Unidos de América, Indiana, Hogar de Pony, 1904._

─¡Son dos niñas preciosas! ─exclamó la dama, mientras observaba como la religiosa se retiraba acompañada de dos pequeñas de edad muy similar─. Annie se parece muchísimo a mi querida Sophie ¡No sabe cuánto la extraño, señorita Pony! ─dijo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas no derramadas.

─Tranquila, querida ─dijo a su lado un caballero con suave voz─. Si deseas pensar todavía unos días esta decisión, la señorita Pony está en la mejor disposición de permitirnos visitar de nuevo a Annie y a Candy.

─Oh, Joseph ¡Me agradaría tanto tener a Annie conmigo! ─dijo, visiblemente emocionada, y luego su voz adquirió un tono de consternación, al explicar─: Es sólo que no sé qué decir respecto a Candy...

─¡Candy es un ángel! ─repuso la hermana María con evidente orgullo maternal, ingresando de nuevo al pequeño y acogedor estudio de la señorita Pony─. No hay pequeña más adorable que ella en este lugar; aunque debo reconocer que es una traviesa incorregible.

─Eso es cierto: la hermana María puede decirles cuántas horas de cada día se la pasa persiguiéndola por todas las colinas, esperando atraparla en una nueva diablura ─dijo la señorita Pony con una sonrisa, provocando que su compañera y amiga se sonrojara─. De cualquier manera, señores Brighton, la decisión es suya. En lo personal no me agradaría separarlas ¿Saben? Ambas llegaron aquí en una misma noche y para nosotros es como si fueran gemelas o algo parecido. Son tan unidas, que creo que su pequeño corazón se partiría si fuesen adoptadas por familias diferentes.

─Creo que será mejor que los dejemos un momento a solas, señorita Pony ─sugirió la hermana María, enfatizando sus palabras de forma que la señorita Pony comprendiera sus verdaderas intenciones.

─Por supuesto ─estuvo de acuerdo la señorita Pony, comenzando a levantarse de su lugar habitual tras el viejo escritorio de pino─. Estaremos en el salón. Tómense el tiempo que gusten y, si aún no están completamente seguros, pueden regresar cuando quieran.

La religiosa y la anciana salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. A lo lejos, más allá de los corrales, en el patio trasero, podían escucharse los gritos emocionados de los niños que jugaban. A pesar de la distancia, el señor Brighton no pudo evitar oír varias súplicas colectivas: "¡Déjalo Candy!" "¡Más duro Candy!" "¡Cuidado Candy!", ésta última en voz de la usualmente callada y calma Annie. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al comprender que la hermana María tenía razón y que esa chiquilla era especial.

Llevaban poco más de un mes visitando regularmente el orfanato, y por fin Alice parecía decidida a admitir la idea de la adopción. A él, en lo personal, la idea de tener a Candy como hija le parecía tan emocionante como apostar en las carreras de caballos. Sin embargo, podía entender que su esposa prefiriera el carácter apacible de Annie; aunque eso significara renunciar a su secreta ilusión. No obstante, la sugerencia de la señorita Pony parecía sensata, quizá valdría la pena realizar un último intento...

─Creo que la señorita Pony está en lo correcto, querida ─opinó el caballero, tan pronto como se quedaron solos él y su esposa─. Tal vez deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de adoptarlas a ambas. ¿No te parece una buena idea?

─Joseph... ─la dama titubeó─. No creo tener energías para criar a dos niñas; especialmente a una tan vivaz como Candy ¡Por Dios! ¡Creo que me la pasaría encerrada en mi habitación con jaqueca!

─¡Apuesto a que será Candy quien menos problemas te dará! ─exclamó el hombre, visiblemente divertido, al recordar lo dicho por la señorita Pony. Cruzó los dedos, rogando que su amada esposa no recordara las palabras de la directora del hogar y aseveró─: Estoy seguro que, por el contrario, te ayudará a cuidar de Annie.

─¿Tú crees? ─preguntó la señora Brighton, con expresión de considerar seriamente tan disparatada idea.

─Pues, sí. Si lo creo ─respondió el señor Brighton, y supo, nada más decir las palabras, que eso era la verdad. En el orfanato Candy parecía estar a cargo todo el tiempo; incluso niños mayores que ella la obedecían sin rechistar.

─Pues yo pienso que, en realidad, estás vendiéndome nieve traída desde la cima del... abedul frente a nuestra casa ─respondió con intención, esbozando una sonrisa que le comunicó al caballero, tanto como lo hizo su frase, que no se tragaba el cuento.

─¡Alice Marianne! ¡Te prohíbo pensar siquiera que estoy tratando de manipularte! ─exclamó él con una amplia e inigualable sonrisa, que le dijo a ella que, efectivamente, ese hombre estaba intentando convencerla de cometer la mayor locura de su vida y convertir en un sólo día, una familia de dos en una de cuatro.

Alice miró a su esposo. Todo sonrisas y esperanza. Sabía que él estaba fascinado con la niña porque cada vez que habían ido al orfanato durante los últimos cuatro fines de semana, le había visto llevar presentes tan disparatados como una campanilla de plata, para colocarle a Betunia, la cabra a quien parecían disgustarle los cencerros caseros; y una vistosa trompeta, para que Candy pudiera llamar a todos los niños a formación desde el cuartel general instalado bajo la copa del Padre Árbol.

Alice supo, mucho antes de escucharse a sí misma suspirar con resignación y de que su propia sonrisa acompañara a la de su esposo, que no podía negar a ninguno de los dos un poquito de esa felicidad que les fuera arrebatada desde la muerte de Sophie, la hija de ambos. La pequeña había contraído una extraña enfermedad que la llevó a la tumba demasiado pronto y su nacimiento la había dejado a ella incapacitada para tener más hijos.

─¿Eso es un sí? ─preguntó él con inconfundible esperanza.

─¡No! ─exclamó ella con energía, y luego depositó un rápido beso en los labios masculinos, para después agregar─: Eso fue un 'te amo Joseph, y quiero hacerte feliz'.

─Tú siempre me haces feliz. No hay nada más importante en el mundo para mí que tú ─respondió él con sencillez, besando la punta de su nariz.

─Espero que eso sea cierto ─respondió ella en actitud dubitativa, su sonrisa más amplia que nunca─. No me agradaría que me cambiaras por un torbellino de seis años con pecas.


	2. Decisión bajo la luna

_**Escocia, Isla de Skye, 1919.**_

La luna llena brillaba con intensidad, otorgando una especial hermosura al océano sobre el cual se situaba. Las estrellas, sin embargo, habían perdido algo de su usual resplandor debido a las nubes que salpicaban el cielo nocturno con figuras irreales. El viento marino agitaba los largos tallos de los matojos silvestres, entonando un suave susurro que arrullaba la creación entera. La noche sólo podía calificarse como mágica en esa lejana isla situada en las inmediaciones del Minch, uno de los mares interiores de Escocia.

Sin embargo, la paz que bullía en la naturaleza, estaba lejos de alcanzar el alma del jinete que recorría la orilla del pronunciado acantilado a gran velocidad; exponiéndose, tanto a él como a su montura, a un accidente fatal. El sonido de los cascos sobre el pedregoso borde hacía eco a los latidos del corazón masculino, alterado desde mucho antes que apareciera la luna.

Cabalgaba como cabría esperar en alguien de temperamento formidable: conduciendo la montura al borde de sus límites, pero guardando en todo momento un férrero control sobre ella. Ningún otro hombre había conseguido en siglos recorrer a lomos de caballo el sendero del acantilado a esa velocidad, ni siquiera de día, ya no decir bajo la luz de la luna, que era justo como ocurría en ese preciso instante.

El semental árabe, de un extraordinario tono azabache, no necesitaba que su amo le instara a continuar sin parar, alejándose milla tras milla del castillo Ardnamur, cada vez más al Norte y ligeramente hacia el Este. La fina bestia percibía, gracias a su instinto, la silenciosa tormenta que azotaba con violencia el interior del hombre.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, y el Honorable William Albert Ardley no encontraba aún la solución que se había esforzado tanto por buscar desde que recibiera el día anterior la carta proveniente de América. Se sentía furioso, preocupado, amenazado y, por sobre todo, resentido contra su progenitor por colocarlo ante la disyuntiva, nada grata, de elegir entre el exilio y el matrimonio. Desobedecer una orden del laird implicaba la expulsión efectiva del Clan. Resultaba obvio que su padre le conocía demasiado bien como para preocuparse porque decidiera rechazar sus planes.

Nada más formular el último pensamiento, William comenzó a frenar a la montura instándole a que detuviera su marcha. Se encontraban ambos a la orilla misma del mar, en el extremo norte de la propiedad, donde se localizaba una playa cuya superficie era rocosa, cual orilla de río joven. Punta Norte era su refugio secreto; el lugar al que solía escapar cuando el mundo y las circunstancias amenazaban con rebasarlo y hacerle perder el control. Y nunca, como la presente noche, había necesitado tanto de ese espacio.

William se apeó del caballo, dejándolo en libertad para descansar y avanzó sin prisa ni ritmo permitiendo que sus botas castigaran las filosas rocas, imponiendo su presencia a la naturaleza; de la cual se consideraba el espectador más recocijado y respetuoso, en vez del amo y señor. Podía confiar en que _Glic_ no escaparía; de la misma manera en que el laird confiaba en que él obedeciera sus órdenes.

La temprana hora, distante aún del amanecer, provocaba que el silencio inundara de misticismo ese remoto escenario de las Highlands, confiriéndole a la solitaria costa un peculiar ambiente que parecía envolver con un sortilegio arcaico todo cuanto abarcaba la vista. El azabache y la plata predominaban en el cielo y la tierra, ocasionalmente bañados de un zafiro tan profundo como los abismos mitológicos de las leyendas celtas.

El hombre dejó a sus pasos vagar sin rumbo, recorriendo la playa mientras permitía a sus sentidos inundarse con la energía del océano. Su mente girando a mil por hora, intentando encontrar una explicación al inesperado acertijo existencial que había llamado a su puerta. Jura MacLean, su prima más estimada, solía decir que cuando el destino te derribaba del caballo, estaba tratando de acomodarte los sesos; y él era un firme adepto a creer en esa máxima; pese a que, en sus casi veintinueve años de vida, jamás había sido derribado por una montura.

¡Condenación! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Rechazar el mandato del Jefe del Clan y rehusar, de pleno, continuar cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como heredero y responsable efectivo de las numerosas propiedades de la familia, que se extendían desde Escocia hasta la lejana India, pasando por África? No podía tratar a su padre de esa manera; pese a todo. Aún si hubieran existido más herederos directos, él no podría haberse marchado para siempre, dándole la espalda a su destino. Había nacido Ardley y eso importaba más que cualquier otra cosa, incluído un matrimonio inesperado y no deseado.

No se trataba de que el matrimonio le desagradara, dado que el correr de los años le acercaba más y más al inevitable momento en que habría de renunciar a su libertad en favor de un heredero a la baronía; era esa su principal responsabilidad como el siguiente jefe del Clan Ardley. Además, para ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que jamás había pasado una noche en vela soñando con la mujer ideal; sin embargo, resentía que su padre le hubiera evitado la molestia de siquiera participar en la cacería y hubiera decidido por él, colocándolo en la desagradable situación de verse obligado a compartir su vida con una perfecta desconocida.

Contemplando con aire pensativo el romper de las olas contra las rocas, se permitió considerar la cuestión con objetividad y reconoció, en principio, que se sentía disgustado por la intromisión del laird en su vida personal; sin embargo, también era necesario admitir que las decisiones de su padre perseguían como único objetivo el beneficio del clan al completo; tal certeza le dijo, más que ninguna otra cosa, que quizás existía alguna razón condenadamente importante para la temeraria disposición del laird. Tal vez no se trataba de la intromisión que parecía, sino de algo mucho más significativo y que descubriría tan pronto arribara a América.

Considerada la inesperada situación desde ese particular ángulo, William se dijo que, si había de creer en lo que su padre había dejado entrever, existía un alto índice de probabilidades de que la muchacha le gustara realmente. El laird rara vez se daba el lujo de tomar decisiones de gran envergadura sin sólidos fundamentos que las apoyaran; no era un hombre al que se pudiera embaucar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Al menos, esperaba que la lección hubiera sido debidamente aprendida por el estúpido de Leegan. Él no dudaba de la responsabilidad del marido de Lilliane en la cuestión, dado que se empeñaba en permanecer al lado del laird como ave de rapiña, inmiscuyéndose negativamente en asuntos fuera de su competencia.

Con un suspiro cargado de resignación, William reflexionó también, en que podía considerarse afortunado de que la elegida no fuera la propia hija de Leegan. Esa familia nunca le había simpatizado. Pese a que Jura y Lilliane eran hermanas gemelas, ésta última le resultaba sumamente antipática, gracias a su hipocresía y su comportamiento esnobista. Lo que menos deseaba en esta vida, era tenerla como madre política. Eso sin contar que su esposo era de lo peor: un arribista y pomposo burgués, deshonesto y amante del dinero fácil. No obstante la desafortunada carencia de las pruebas necesarias para comprobarlo, William jamás dejaría de responsabilizarlo por el fraude cometido a la plantación Ardley en Jamaica.

¿Cómo sería ella? Pensó de pronto, considerando por primera vez a la persona directamente responsable de su peculiar estado de ánimo. No atinaba a imaginar qué clase de jovencita había convencido a su padre de cometer tal disparate. Por norma el laird solía respetar sus decisiones y nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría el momento en que lo contrario modificara su destino de esa manera. Esa chica tenía que ser muy especial para que su padre hubiera decidido admitirla como miembro de la familia sin preocuparse por obtener su consentimiento.

Una debutante; había escrito el laird, dándole a entender que se trataba de una chiquilla que apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad ¡Por la Piedra Sagrada! Él no albergaba el más mínimo deseo de compartir su vida con una colegiala que, sin duda, esperaba pasársela acudiendo a eventos sociales y que con toda seguridad estaría poco dispuesta a seguirle hasta ahí, el lugar más remoto de las Highlands; donde pocas personas aparte de los testarudos Ardley resistían habitar. No. Él amaba Escocia, amaba a su gente y por ningún motivo aceptaría permanecer en América, donde el resto de la familia podía contar con su padre. Su lugar estaba en Escocia, y cualquier mujer que se convirtiera en su esposa debía aprender a aceptar que su primera responsabilidad y su dedicación serían para los suyos.

Una debutante.

¡Por la Piedra Sagrada! Las únicas que había conocido eran miembros distinguidos de su propia familia. Dado que, como buen caballero de su época, había aprendido desde muy temprana edad a mantenerse a prudente distancia de ellas. Fiel a las costumbres también, prefería las mujeres más maduras y experimentadas y cuya compañía no le obligaba a concederles como regalo su ilustre apellido y el privilegio de compartir el resto de su vida.

El hombre permaneció de pie, en silenciosa contemplación del interminable movimiento de las olas, dejando que la brisa tranquilizara su alterado espíritu; seguro por completo de que el amanecer traería, como siempre, una bendición para él y el resto de los suyos; y, mientras las olas finalizaban su recorrido frente a sus ojos, la inestimable certeza de que pronto estaría surcando el océano, camino a América, para honrar la promesa de matrimonio que su padre concediera en su nombre, impactó de lleno en su ánimo, haciéndole comprender que el destino había tomado las riendas de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a cedérselas otra vez.

¡Que la Piedra Sagrada le ayudara! Estaba atrapado y no existía forma de liberarse sin perder aquéllo que consideraba más importante en la vida: su familia y su destino como líder de la misma. Eso era algo que no estaba a discusión y, si tenía que sacrificar su libertad, lo haría sin mayor problema.

La magia de la creación lo envolvió, sumergiéndolo en su poderoso cántico, tan eterno como el tiempo, llevándose consigo el profundo desasosiego que había surgido en su alma. Él era un Ardley; y ninguno de ellos se rendía. La vida era para vivirse; sin lamentaciones, ni arrepentimientos. Tenía que acatar las disposiciones de su padre, le gustaran o no ¡Condenación! Se lo debía al viejo y también al resto del Clan. Era tiempo de dejar atrás las andanzas de su juventud y renunciar al estilo de vida que llevaba. Al menos, se dijo con filosofía, había gozado de veintiocho años de libertad.

Sin más qué esperar, el joven caballero lanzó un silbido para atraer al semental hasta donde él se encontraba. Y, tras dedicar una última mirada a las olas de Punta Norte, montó para emprender el regreso a casa, encaminándose al encuentro de su futuro.

América y su futura esposa, le esperaban.


	3. Risas frente al mar

─¡William! ¡William! ─la urgencia en el tono de voz de la mujer era evidente, mientras corría a todo cuanto daban sus delicados pies, perdidos sus pasos entre los espesos matojos de flores silvestres que, cual caleidoscopio, resplandecían bajo la intensa luz del sol; sin embargo, el caballero que permanecía de pie, contemplando el acantilado que se extendía bajo su mirada hasta donde las aguas del Minch pulverizaban la roca desde hacía milenios, no dio muestras de escucharla.

Los femeninos pasos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el hombre en un santiamén. La mirada de la mujer contempló por un instante al joven caballero, la compasión evidente en su expresión. Ella sabía, quizá mejor que ninguna otra persona, lo duro que se estaba tomando las noticias llegadas desde América. Una convocatoria a comparecer ante el Laird no era cosa corriente; ni siquiera para el heredero de este.

─Te escuché la primera vez, Rosemary ─fue el saludo de bienvenida masculino─. Debes disculparme por no responderte; pero no tenía deseos de romper la magia del silencio ─dijo, esbozando una brillante sonrisa que tenía como objetivo eludir la reprimenda de su amada hermana─. Este lugar me parece cada día más increíble. El mar y el cielo unidos son un espectáculo difícil de igualar ¡Amo Escocia!

─¡Pero serás malo! ─replicó ella, sonriendo a su vez, al tiempo que palmeaba con suavidad el fuerte brazo masculino en franca actitud de réplica─. ¡Me has hecho correr hasta aquí por nada! Te haré pagar por ello: deberás comprarme unos nuevos zapatos y un sombrero la próxima vez que vayas hasta Inverness.

─¡Hey! ─el caballero sonó decididamente agraviado; aunque sin perder la sonrisa que dotaba a su rostro de una singular calidez─. No tienes que enfadarte. Después de todo, si no hubieras llegado hasta aquí te habrías perdido de contemplar las orquídeas ─dijo, señalando hacia abajo, más allá del borde del acantilado, hasta una saliente pronunciada que se encontraba cubierta de las exóticas flores.

─¡William! ─exclamó ella, genuinamente emocionada con el descubrimiento─. ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Espera a que Anthony se entere de esto! ¡Apuesto a que se morirá de envidia! ─indicó, mientras su mirada observaba fascinada la colección multicolor de los especimenes traídos por su hermano desde las faldas de un volcán africano y las montañas asiáticas. Él había sostenido que conseguiría reproducir las flores en el caprichoso clima de Escocia y había tenido éxito. Ésa era la primera floración en cuatro años de decidido esfuerzo.

─No es para tanto, Rosemary ─replicó el caballero─. El chico es un Brown y yo sólo soy un simple Ardley. Los profesionales no sienten envidia de los principiantes ─declaró sin resentimientos, con su voz teñida de innegable orgullo. Pese a contar apenas con veinte años, la fama de Anthony Brown, el hijo de Rosemary, como cultivador de rosas y otras variedades de ornato era reconocida más allá de las Highlands; tanto, que hasta recibía pedidos de gran volumen para decorar las mansiones de los nobles en la lejana Inglaterra e incluso en otros países europeos. Los invernaderos Brown eran legendarios en el continente y no cualquier podía presumir de poseer algún codiciado espécimen proveniente de ellos, dado que Anthony se daba el lujo de seleccionar a sus clientes.

─Que no te escuche decir eso o estará insoportable ─declaró Rosemary con tono quejumbroso─. Últimamente habla de crear una variedad única: unas rosas que tengan un blanco perfecto y cuyo centro sea verde tierno ¿Alguna vez has visto algo parecido? Incluso Moriag se ha burlado de él, y eso que lo ama con locura.

─¿No han fijado fecha para la boda? ─preguntó él, genuinamente interesado en el asunto.

─Aún no. Anthony desea pasar una temporada en América antes de formalizar el compromiso. Dice que no quiere perderse la oportunidad de conocer Nueva York y, sobre todo, Chicago. Supongo que debo culpar al par Cornwell, tanto como a ti, de la demora en conocer a mis nietos ─declaró la mujer con fingido resentimiento.

─¡Caramba! ¿Tan pronto quieres ser abuela? Si ni siquiera tienes canas ─fue la respuesta del hombre.

─¡Ese no es el punto, William! ─estalló ella, su voz visiblemente exasperada, teñida también con preocupación─. Bien sabes que me angustia sobremanera que todos ustedes vayan a cruzar el océano en ese condenado barco ¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacerlo sólo? Aunque has trabajado con Richard por más de cuatro años, nunca has realizado una travesía con una tripulación tan reducida, y bastante propensa a la irresponsabilidad, debo agregar.

─Tranquila ─replicó él, al tiempo que la abrazaba y depositaba un beso sobre su rubio cabello, rizado magistralmente─. Bien sabes que el sueño de los chicos es surcar el mar en la _Dòchais_. Además, ni Archibald ni Stear son nuevos en ésto; ellos están perfectamente capacitados para sortear cualquier eventualidad. Tu marido los ha entrenado bien, igual que a mi. Y hablando de Los Tres Mosqueteros...

─¡William! ¡William! ─la llamada se escuchó por segunda ocasión en los últimos diez minutos; ésta vez coreada por tres voces masculinas, cuyos dueños se dirigían presurosos hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

El primero en llegar fue un joven de cabellos oscuros ligeramente rizados. Sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción, parcialmente ocultos por las cristalinas gafas de aumento.

─¡Tía Rosemary! ¡Buenos días! ─saludó al estar frente a ellos. Y luego, se dirigió al caballero, visiblemente emocionado─: ¡William! ¡Tienes que ver lo que han enviado a Archibald desde Suiza!

─¡Pero tú si que eres granuja, hermano! ─replicó otro de los jóvenes que se aproximaban, sus cabellos eran castaños y, aunque lucían más largos de lo usual, estaban impecablemente peinados─. ¡Mira que robarme el placer de comunicar las buenas nuevas al tío William!

─¡Que no me digas tío, idiota! ─estalló el hombre rubio, con extremada rudeza. Provocando que el aludido se sobresaltara al escuchar el portentoso tono de su voz, que en esas ocasiones sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la del laird.

La mujer los contempló con una sonrisa divertida: una de las pocas cosas que alteraban a su adorado hermano era el estar situado una generación arriba de esos tres jóvenes, incluído su propio hijo, a quienes consideraba más sus hermanos o primos, que sus sobrinos. Ellos, naturalmente, disfrutaban sobremanera haciéndole perder la paciencia y le llamaban tío más veces de las necesarias.

─¡Tienes razón, tío William! ─respondió Stear, muerto de la risa, obteniendo con ello una resentida mirada del aludido─. Archibald sí que es idiota.

─Yo diría que ambos lo son, y por partida doble ─replicó calmadamente una tercera voz. Al contrario que sus compañeros, el tercer joven no se había molestado en correr y, con paso tranquilo, llegó hasta donde se encontraban todos, extendiéndole al caballero mayor un paquete rotulado con la dirección de una de las más prestigiadas casas de joyería en Suiza.

─¡Eres un asco de primo, Anthony Brown! ─exclamó Archibald, aún enfurruñado.

─No puede ser... ─dijo el joven que había llegado primero, al tiempo que miraba alternadamente, con expresión confundida, del paquete a sus propias manos vacías─. Si yo lo traía...

─Claro Stear─repuso Anthony, sonriendo con socarronería─; pero lo olvidaste en la mesa del desayunador en tu prisa por alcanzar a Archibald cuando salió corriendo hacia acá ─el tono en la voz del rubio más joven, reflejó a la perfección los pensamientos de la pareja mayor: "esos dos no tienen remedio".

Las felices risas de cinco adultos flotaron, transportadas por la fresca brisa marina, más allá del acantilado. Diluyéndose sobre el océano.

_~*~*~*x~*~*~_

─Padre debe estar verdaderamente furioso contra ti, para haber hecho algo tan drástico ─concluyó Rosemary, tras leer la impactante misiva que su hermano le mostrara. Ella había esperado algo menos grave, a pesar de todo; pero se había equivocado.

Ambos habían terminado de cenar hacía pocos minutos y se encontraban a solas en las habitaciones reservadas para uso exclusivo de William, ubicadas en el lado norte del Castillo Ardamur. Eran ya más de las diez y los muchachos habían decidido pasar la noche trabajando en la cabaña de inventos de Alistair, situada a pocos kilómetros de ahí.

─No me extraña, incluso puedo decir que lo comprendo; sin embargo, me resulta difícil aceptar su intervención en algo tan delicado ─respondió William en tono serio─. Sé que es difícil para él admitirlo; pero ya no soy un niño y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones ¡Por Dios! ¡Llevo más de diez años a cargo de las propiedades en este lado del Atlántico! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de elegir a mi esposa!

─Lo lamentable, querido William ─replicó Rosemary con igual seriedad, ignorando el temperamental despliegue de su hermano─; es que, debido a tu demora en hacerlo, Padre ha elegido por ti y sus decisiones como laird son incuestionables. Me atrevo a decir, también, que eres en parte responsable debido a tus temerarios impulsos. No debiste regresar a África en medio de la guerra; no cuando eres el heredero directo del laird: bien sabes que en ti recae la responsabilidad de asegurar la sucesión lo más pronto posible.

─¡Por Dios Rosemary! ¡Apenas tengo ventiocho años! Y, por si eso no fuera poco, Padre tiene más salud que tu y yo juntos. No espero asumir el cargo en las próximas dos décadas por lo menos. Además, nada sucedió, y la guerra ha terminado ahora ─respondió William, tomando un sorbo de oporto. Su mirada concentrada en los rescoldos de fuego que continuaban ardiendo en la chimenea, negándose a morir. Ella podía percibir que, pese a su aparente tranquilidad, la furia ardía bajo la superficie─. Padre debería confiar más en mí, en vez de permitir que Leegan influya en sus decisiones ¿No crees?

─¿Porqué estás tan seguro respecto a la responsabilidad de Leegan en esto? ¿Qué podría él obtener para su beneficio? ─inquirió Rosemary con preocupación─. Ni siquiera es accionista de nuestras empresas principales, y tampoco es aspirante a la jefatura, dado que los chicos son los herederos que te siguen, Anthony en principio; y mi hijo está por contraer matrimonio, lo cual significa que pronto, con el favor de Dios, habrá un heredero más.

─Leegan ha estado por mucho tiempo esperando por algo, lo sé ─replicó William con seguridad─. Lo único que se me ha ocurrido hasta el momento, es que su verdadera intención era propiciar una unión con nosotros mucho más sólida que la actual ¿Porqué motivo, sino, habría recordado a Padre esa particular facultad que su posición le otorga sobre mí?

─¡Dios bendito! ─exclamó Rosemary, comprendiendo el verdadero significado de las palabras de su hermano menor─. ¿Te refieres a que él verdadermente podría haber creído que Padre eligiría a Elisa para ti?

─Exactamente, querida hermana ─estuvo de acuerdo William─; sin embargo, Padre ha tomado una decisión muy diferente y me ha comprometido en matrimonio con una debutante que no es la hija de Leegan, gracias a Dios; aunque en nada ayuda que sea una perfecta desconocida. Apuesto a que será una aburrida colegiala, mucho más tímida que la prometida de Anthony, lo cual ya es demasiado decir ¡Por la Piedra Sagrada! ¡Esto es demasiado! No quiero disgustar a Padre, pero detesto la idea de convertir en mi esposa a alguien a quien jamás he visto.

─Lo esperabas ¿No es así? ─inquirió la dama, observándole con curiosidad, evidentemente extrañada por su reacción, o mejor dicho, la falta de ella. Controlar la furia extrema no era una habilidad del heredero Ardley, pese a sus sobradas capacidades en otros campos. Y esta noche se mostraba sumamente tranquilo, no obstante sus ocasionales estallidos; señal clara de que permanecía dentro de sus límites.

─No puedo negarlo ─aceptó William, con una mueca resignada─. Pensé que podría atreverse a ejecutar el bando después de marcharme a África, para obligarme a regresar; pero como no sucedió tal cosa, olvidé que existía esa posibilidad. Y ciertamente, nunca esperé que utilizara ese recurso para concertar mi matrimonio.

─¿Porqué lo hiciste? Quiero decir, si pensabas que Padre podía actuar de esa manera, lo más... ─la mujer interrumpió su reflexión, cuando la inesperada comprensión del suceso llenó su mente, haciendo brotar lágrimas de sus bellos ojos─ ¡Dios bendito! No esperabas regresar ¿Verdad? ─afirmó angustiada.

─Las guerras son impredecibles, Rosemary ─fue la inexpresiva respuesta de William─. En África, sin embargo, existen peligros similares que nada tienen qué ver con situaciones políticas, sino con el hecho de que ser extranjero implica un riesgo mayúsculo para cualquiera. Todo puede suceder: desde un simple asalto, pasando por un contagio mortal, hasta un enfrentamiento desigual contra alguna fiera extraviada. Digamos que fui inusualmente afortunado por encontrarme siempre en el sitio correcto y en el momento justo.

─Y ahora, pese a tu buena fortuna, estás comprometido con una joven norteamericana a la que ni siquiera conoces ─asentó Rosemary, visiblemente acongojada. Sabiendo a la perfección que su más anhelado sueño: el que William conociera el verdadero amor, se desvanecía como humo a merced del viento.

William no respondió a la última aseveración y permaneció en silencio, mirando sin ver las chispas que ocasionalmente infundían efímera vida al fuego del hogar. Evidentemente otorgando toda su atención al inesperado giro que había sufrido su destino.


	4. Ofensa a larga distancia

─¡Al fin Nueva York! ¡Pensé que nunca llegaríamos! ─exclamó Archibald Cornwell al avistar, aún en la lejanía, la descomunal estatua que dominaba la entrada a la ciudad más famosa de América.

─Pues hubieras sido tú el que no llegara, de no ser por Anthony ─replicó Stear, su voz surgiendo junto con su cuerpo desde una escalerilla que ascendía a cubierta desde los camarotes─. Mira que casi caer al mar por rescatar ese estúpido sombrero de pájaros.

─¡Oye! ¡Es francés! ¡Comprado en una de las boutiques más exclusivas de París! ─protestó Archibald, volviéndose para mirar con actitud amenazante a su hermano mayor─. Y, además. es un obsequio de tío Richard ─agregó, evidentemente para recalcar el porqué era importante que no lo extraviara.

─Dudo que mi padre haya considerado, al comprártelo, que fueras tan estúpido como para utilizarlo en cubierta estando el mar tan picado ─respondió inesperadamente Anthony, quien apareció desde estribor, sujetando un par de gruesas cuerdas en una de sus manos.

─¿Verdad que si? ─preguntó Stear, quien, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, extendió la mano para capturar una de las cuerdas que Anthony le lanzó ─Apuesto a que, nada más que se entere, tío Richard le hará pulir el suelo de la _Rosemary II _todo el mes.

─Dudo que Archibald lo resista ─repuso entonces una cuarta voz, la de William, quien se unió a la conversación explicando─: esa nave es especialmente complicada de mantener, dado su carácter de reliquia.

─¿Re-reliquia? ─tartamudeó Anthony, mostrándose por primera vez confundido.

─Así es ─respondió Stear, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que William hablaba─. Ese barco fue adquirido por tío Richard en una subasta de la marina inglesa, y él mismo se empeñó en restaurarlo, con nuestra ayuda, por supuesto ─dijo, con inconfundible orgullo, refiriéndose tanto a sí mismo como a William─; lo cual fue una excelente decisión, porque si lo hubiera dejado en manos del personal de los astilleros Brown habrían optado por desechar la cubierta original, misma que es una auténtica joya.

─¿Ayuda? ─inquirió William, con voz teñida de duda, misma que le atrajo la total atención de los otros tres─. Pero si fuiste más un estorbo que otra cosa ¿O ya te has olvidado de cómo casi conseguiste sepultarnos a ambos en el camarote principal, intentando desensamblar esa claraboya aparente?

─Tenía doce años, tío William ─fue la respuesta de Stear, dicha con total inocencia y convicción─. Un pequeño accidente a cualquiera le pasa.

─Sí, claro ─respondió William con una mueca de circunstancias, mirándole con expresión acusadora─. Y supongo, que también la caída del mástil secundario fue un accidente...

─Este...sí ─replicó Stear, aunque con mucho menos seguridad, enrojeciendo visiblemente.

─¿Y puedo saber porqué yo no fui requerido para tal empresa? ─preguntó Anthony, con cierto resentimiento, ignorando la oportunidad para bromear a su primo mayor respecto a su propensión a los accidentes.

─Sí, tío William ¿Porqué el tío Richard y tú nada más llevaron a Stear? ─interrogó también Archibald, más por curiosidad que porque en verdad le interesara demasiado la idea de que Anthony se hubiera perdido de pasar un mes de trabajos forzados en los astilleros propiedad de la familia Brown, ubicados cerca de Edimburgo.

─Pues porque no teníamos idea de que iba con nosotros ─fue la inesperada respuesta de William, acompañada de una feroz mirada dirigida al sobrino respectivo─. Supimos que era él cuando estornudó, en la segunda escala del viaje.

Ante las palabras de William, la respuesta inmediata fueron un par de silbidos emitidos por Archibald y Anthony al unísono: las reacciones alérgicas de Stear eran todo, menos discretas.

─¡Ese maldito heno! ─declaró Stear con resentimiento─. Y tus pésimos e inapropiados hábitos de cortesía y modales con la servidumbre: como cualquier caballero normal, deberías abstenerte de participar en las actividades del personal a tu servicio ─añadió, haciendo alusión a la costumbre de William de ayudar a los palafreneros en cuanto llegaban a las caballerizas, debido al interés que siempre tenía por el bienestar tanto de monturas como de criados.

─Admítelo Stear ─solicitó William con una enorme sonrisa, que se hacía más amplia conforme hablaba; sus palabras delatando que optaba por ignorar deliberadamente la diatriba de Stear─: tomar el lugar de Jones no fue tu mejor plan. Y da gracias a que la mujer del posadero tenía ese excelente remedio, pues de lo contrario te habrías perdido de la aventura y nosotros también, porque nos habríamos visto obligados a regresarte a casa y ya puedes imaginar todo lo que Rosemary habría dicho al respecto.

Ante la afirmación de William, Stear hizo un gesto por demás revelador, indicando así lo aliviado que se sentía no sólo por haber tenido éxito en la aventura, sino también por haberse escapado, por un pelo, de la dura reprimenda de su tía. Archibald escogió ese momento para realizar una de sus patentadas señales de burla desmedida, cosa que concentró la atención de Stear sobre él.

─Ese fue el último viaje largo que papá y tú hicieron en carruaje ¿Verdad? ─preguntó Anthony a William, con interés, ajeno a los aspavientos que tenían a Archibald y a Stear enfrascados en un enfrentamiento silencioso, aunque rico en muecas de toda clase.

─Claro, el primer automóvil llegó poco después. Gracias al buen Dios a partir de ahí pudimos desplazarnos sin tanto lío; aunque hay que reconocer que los caminos de las Highlands siempre han representado un desafío mayúsculo para cualquier medio de transporte. Y debo decir que el automóvil es poco recomendable si deseas llevar contigo el personal indispensable ─declaró William, un tanto reflexivo.

─Es verdad, con frecuencia papá se queja de que extraña a Jones durante sus viajes a Londres. No es igual tener que apañártelas sólo con el equipaje ─estuvo de acuerdo Anthony.

─La única ventaja es que tampoco tienen cabida los polizontes inesperados ─declaró Archibald, sacando la lengua en clara provocación a su hermano.

─Bueno, siempre he conseguido esconderme en la parte posterior de un auto ─replicó Stear con seguridad, respondiendo a la observación de Archibald y, enseguida, declaró con toda intención─: Los mayores, suelen ser bastante despistados con ciertos detalles, como comprenderás...

─¿A quién llamas mayor? ¡Zopenco! ─estalló William, tomando a Stear por la camisa y llevándolo de espaldas contra el barandal. Pronto ambos hombres estaban enfrascados en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; revoltijo de manos y pies que parecían empeñados en descargar golpes a diestra y siniestra con el único objetivo de proclamarse vencedores contra el otro.

Por encima de la trifulca, Anthony miró a Archibald, éste entendió la señal y se encaminó, siguiendo al joven rubio, hasta la zona del timón, dejando atrás a los rijosos; no sin antes entornar los ojos, en clara señal de súplica dirigida a los cielos, respecto al imposible carácter de su hermano y su tío segundo. Las peleas entre esos dos eran el pan nuestro de cada día, sobre todo desde que se vieran obligados a compartir la reducida superficie de la _Dòchais_, la nave propiedad de William, la primera que adquiría por su cuenta y que pronto incorporaría a la flota mercante de Lord Brown, el esposo de su hermana Rosemary, la madre de Anthony.

_~*~*~*x~*~*~_

─¿Estás seguro? ─inquirió William, después de escuchar el inquietante informe de Johnson, uno de los administradores del laird en América. El hombre se ocupaba principalmente de las empresas que comerciaban con las naciones Europeas y Asiáticas y representaba un nexo directo entre el laird y su heredero, dado que cruzaba el océano con frecuencia, ocupado en resolver asuntos que requerían de la presencia de un representante acreditado, facultado para tomar decisiones de último minuto, y no sólo de los abogados respectivos.

─No completamente, pero escuché hace un par de semanas discutir a Sir William con Leegan al respecto ─el término empleado indicó a William que en realidad, tal y como sucedía habitualmente, su padre y Leegan habían ignorado olímpicamente la presencia de Johnson al conversar sobre un asunto tan personal. Circunstancia ésta, que hablaba a las claras sobre la inusitada confianza que el laird depositaba en ese hombre; una confianza que, William bien lo sabía, estaba de sobra justificada.

─Supongo que el muy estúpido intentó justificarse con excusas baratas sobre algún interesante y prometedor proyecto, tal y como acostumbra.

─No exactamente, Sire ─contradijo Johnson─: tal parece que, en esta ocasión, la responsabilidad recae sobre Neal Leegan y no sobre Leegan padre, como cabría esperar.

─Antes de tomar tal cosa por cierta, habría que demostrarla ─replicó William con cara de pocos amigos─: Leegan puede muy bien estar inculpando a su hijo para evadir la furia de mi padre ─declaró, y su tono le reveló al otro hombre que creía que tal cosa era la más factible.

─De cualquier forma el daño ya está hecho, y el señor Brighton ha exigido la debida reparación ─dijo Johnson con gravedad─. Las cosas no se hubieran complicado tanto si en ese desafortunado incidente no se hubiera visto comprometido tan directamente el apellido Ardley. Y, dado que Brighton es uno de los principales socios del consorcio, gracias a una reciente cesión de acciones de Edgewood, no puede hacerse otra cosa que asumir la responsabilidad por esta ofensa y tratar de enmendar, en lo posible, la descortesía con que fue tratado por Neal Leegan.

─¿Descortesía? ─inquirió William en franco tono de réplica─ ¿Así es como tú llamas a una acción tan vil? ¡Ese imbécil merecería ir a la hoguera! ─exclamó William en alta voz y luego, preguntó, más para sí mismo que a Johnson─: ¿Porqué demonios a Leegan no se le ocurrió pensar que su estúpido plan tendría consecuencias tan lamentables?

─Supongo que abrigaba seriamente la esperanza de contraer matrimonio con la hija de Brighton antes de que la verdad se descubriera y luego, amparado por su supuesta situación de heredero del laird, realizar las debidas transacciones utilizando la dote de la dama ─opinó Johnson, provocando que William lo mirara con expresión francamente asqueada.

─¡Por los malditos kelpies inexistentes! ─juró William por lo bajo─. ¿Es que ningún Leegan tiene conciencia? ─se preguntó, sintiendo la poderosa ira nacer en su interior, una ira que únicamente había conseguido provocar en él media docena de personas en toda su vida, tres de ellas llevando el apellido Leegan después de su nombre de pila.

Johnson, sabio como ninguno, intuyó lo que sucedía con él y se limitó a encoger los hombros, como respuesta a su desesperada pregunta.

─Aún así ¿Cómo es que todo este asunto llegó finalmente a oídos de mi padre? ─preguntó William, recuperado de su anterior estado de confusión y, Johnson comprendió, empeñado en encontrar una fisura que permitiera destruir la complicada muralla que amenazaba su libertad.

─Supongo que, más que a ningún otro, debemos agradecer al Santo Patrono la meticulosa costumbre del señor Brighton respecto a las cuestiones legales, Sire. El contrato fue redactado por la misma firma que lleva los asuntos del consorcio y resultó inevitable la fuga de información que, no obstante, no se dio lo suficientemente a tiempo para impedir la publicación del anuncio oficial en The Gazette.

─¿The Gazette? ─preguntó William, asombrado hasta lo indecible: un anuncio oficial en The Gazette, era algo con lo que no había contado hasta ese momento. Buena suerte, dentro de todo, que hubiera abandonado Escocia a tiempo para evitar la horda de parientes chismosos que, sin duda, se abrían dejado caer por Ardnamur sin importarles un pimiento respetar el protocolo.

─Los Brighton poseen una propiedad menor en Northumberland, y tal parece que el señor Brighton, pese a no llevar unido a su nombre un título nobiliario, es en realidad el hermano más joven del duque de St. Joseph, aunque raras son las personas que conocen este hecho.

─¡Por la Piedra Sagrada! ─exclamó William, verdaderamente apaleado por la noticia─. Tal cosa has dicho, Johnson. Ahora entiendo la preocupación del laird: no podemos permitirnos una enemistad perpetua con los St. Joseph. No después del invaluable servicio que prestaron al Clan durante el siglo XVI.

─Efectivamente ─estuvo de acuerdo Johnson y luego, agregó─: además, está la franca posición deshonorable en que la acción de Neal nos coloca ante la sociedad de ambos continentes. Si bien hubiéramos podido contar con que Brighton se cuidara de airear en público la cuestión, sería absurdo pensar que no hubiera informado sobre ello al duque; cosa que, efectivamente, hizo.

─Aún así, el laird debió pensarlo dos veces antes de oficializar el bando ─se quejó William de pronto─. ¿Porqué diantre tengo que ser yo quien solucione los entuertos armados por los imbéciles de los Leegan?

─Lo lamentable del caso, Sire ─indicó el hombre, enfatizando más que nunca el título formal que le correspondía, antes de proseguir con un anuncio inesperado, que derribó por tierra cualquier esperanza de William─: es que su nombre fue utilizado indebidamente por Neal al presentarse a los Brighton. Y, tratándose, como ya le he dicho, de uno de los socios mayoritarios del consorcio que controla el Banco de América, la cuestión cobra efectos legales inesperados.

─Pero ¿Es que nada puede hacerse? ─preguntó William por enésima ocasión, obteniendo una detestable mirada de conmisceración por parte de Johnson─. Quiero decir: si mi presencia aquí no demuestra la falsificación de identidad que ha ejecutado el hijo de Leegan, entonces ¿Cuál es la situación real?

─La situación real, Sire ─respondió Johnson con voz claramente exasperada─, es que, a todos los efectos, usted se encuentra comprometido en matrimonio con una de las señoritas Brighton Johnson. Deshacer el contrato prenupcial nos costaría por lo menos un setenta por ciento del porcentaje total de la sociedad comercial que establecimos hace más de una década con el señor Brighton y, por desgracia, también representaría una fuga de capital de alrededor del cuarenta por ciento en el resto de las empresas, debido al clima de desconfianza que generaría entre los accionistas un escándalo doméstico como este. Por no hablar de que la nobleza en todo el Reino Unido, empezando por los St. Joseph, nos eliminaría de sus listas de honor.

─Escándalo doméstico... ─replicó William entre dientes, reconociendo la ironía. Sin encontrar más qué hacer o decir, se incorporó de su lugar frente al escritorio, en la reducida, pero funcional oficina de Johnson, y abrió la persiana para contemplar el puerto, que se prolongaba desde el edificio donde se encontraban, hasta la orilla misma de los muelles, situada una tercia de manzanas más allá.

─Sé cuánto lo afecta esta situación, Sire ─declaró Johnson con sincera empatía─; pero no existe solución posible, a menos que el laird declare nulo el bando, cosa que, bien sabemos, no hará; no sólo por lo que está en juego, sino porque es inadmisible para un Ardley rechazar el emparentamiento con la casa de St. Joseph, por no hablar de una de las familias más cercanas al Clan.

─¿Dijiste Brighton Johnson? ─preguntó William de pronto, poniendo cuidado por fin, en el segundo apellido de su supuesta prometida. El énfasis tuvo el efecto deseado en el otro hombre, porque carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo.

─Alice Marianne, la esposa de Brighton, es prima mía ─declaró con incomodidad, refiriéndose sin duda a la madre de la mencionada joven─. Es integrante de la misma rama de la cual provengo yo, nuestra familia ha pertenecido al Clan por casi dos siglos y...

─No necesitas darme lecciones de historia justo ahora, George ─atajó William con voz dura, tuteándolo como no se había permitido hacerlo desde hacía casi una década─. Sé perfectamente quiénes son los Johnson y porqué el Clan Ardley los valora tanto ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que la estupidez de los Leegan no tiene límite? ─preguntó con furia, identificando perfectamente a los responsables de su situación actual; no tan desesperada como humillante, había que reconocer.

─Lo siento, Sire ─declaró George con sinceridad.

─No más que yo, amigo ─dijo William, permitiéndose un momento de debilidad para suspirar audiblemente; su anterior furia convertida de pronto en una melancolía palpable, que consiguió borrar en parte antes de añadir─: al menos, la situación es totalmente distinta a la que me había imaginado.

─¿Porqué? ─inquirió Johnson, genuinamente interesado, olvidándose por un momento de respetar la distancia emocional que requería guardar ante el heredero.

─Pensé que Leegan aspiraba a formar una alianza con la familia del laird a través del matrimonio de su hija y que tal situación había orillado a Padre a tomar una decisión apresurada ─dijo William, con todo el sentimiento que la afirmación requería. George comprendió, de pronto, el porqué el heredero no parecía ni de lejos, tan afectado como había esperado: cualquier escenario era mejor que eso.

─No dudo que tal cosa se le hubiera ocurrido a Leegan, eventualmente ─dijo George─. Es beneficioso que ese recurso ya no esté en sus manos a partir de ahora.

─Dime, George ─pidió William con tono serio─. ¿Cómo es ella?

─Sire... ─George dudó un momento, hecho que le acarreó una mirada impaciente de William, quien inesperadamente, comprendió que debía existir algún problema con su prometida.

─¿Qué? ¿No piensas que tengo derecho a preguntar? ─inquirió, comenzando a enfadarse al corroborar en el inesperado sonrojo del hombre mayor, sus nacientes sospechas.

─Por supuesto, Sire ─estuvo de acuerdo el hombre─; pero, lamentablemente, no puedo responder a esa pregunta, no sólo porque no he tenido el placer de visitar a la familia de Marianne desde hace más de diez años, sino porque... en realidad no sé cuál de las dos hijas de Brighton será la que asuma el compromiso ─declaró con nerviosismo evidente.

─Existe algo que no quieres decirme ¿Verdad Johnson? ─afirmó William, sin sombra de duda.

─Sire, creo que lo mejor sería que Sir William y usted...

─Si no me lo dices ─interrumpió William con tono amenazador─, entenderé que puedo ir directamente a Brighton House a presentar mis respetos a mi futura esposa.

─¡Por Dios, Sire! ¡No se le ocurra cometer tal disparate! ─exclamó Johnson, visiblemente alterado.

─¿Y porqué no? ─preguntó con decisión, exsigiendo la explicación que, resultaba evidente, Johnson se empeñaba en ocultarle.

─Sire, la verdad sea dicha, no es usted el único que ha tenido problemas aceptando el compromiso: Birghton habría preferido cortar todo nexo con nosotros y sumirnos en la ruina económica y el ostracismo social antes que entregarnos a una de sus adoradas hijas, y ha sido la directa intervención de Alice Marianne, apoyada por el mismísimo St. Joseph, la que nos salvó de tan desagradable suerte.

─¡Por todos los kelpies! ─exclamó William con renovado vigor. Y luego, para sorpresa de George, su rostro enrojeció.

─¿Qué ocurre, Sire? ─se aventuró a preguntar el hombre de confianza del laird.

─¿Me estás diciendo, querido amigo, que el señor Brighton, el esposo de tu querida prima, esta última miembro distinguido de una familia que pertenece a nuestro Clan desde hace dos siglos, y que se caracteriza por su lealtad inquebrantable a la familia del laird, desaprueba sinceramente esta unión?

─Eso es indudable ─estuvo de acuerdo Johnson, enrojeciendo visiblemente ante el sarcasmo tan magistralmente expresado por William─. Sin embargo, y por clara fortuna del destino, al menos una de las jóvenes Brighton está dispuesta a honrarnos ─a William no se le pasó por alto la forma en que Johnson remarcó la palabra─ con su mano en atención a la angustia de su pobre madre y el desasosiego que tal empresa provoca en su querida hermana ─ante esta frase, la expresión de William cambió de interesada a perpleja, al comprender el significado real de la misma.

─¡Por los malditos kelpies! ─juró William─. ¡Si nada más eso me faltaba! ¡Una maldita debutante desasosegada ante la posibilidad de casarse conmigo y la otra concediéndome el honor de aceptar mi mano en matrimonio para evitarle la pena a su querida hermana! ¿Quién se han creído que soy? ─declaró lo último gritando a voz en cuello; no obstante, George pareció no notarlo y continuó diciendo:

─Bueno, Sire ─Johnson pareció pensárselo por interminables momentos, dando a William tiempo para serenarse, antes de explicar─: En realidad, tal parece que la joven Brighton, la que le ha concedido a usted el honor de aceptar su mano en matrimonio, tiene una interesante idea respecto a su persona y tampoco está decididamente emocionada por verse obligada, en virtud de las buenas costumbres, a convertirse en la esposa de un escocés taimado, con una evidente ignorancia del mundo civilizado y que prefiere sepultarse en territorios inhóspitos en vez de hacer frente a sus sobrados deberes con las familias del Clan y ocuparse, como es debido, de su pobre padre, quien hace mucho tiempo ya, debió ser liberado de la responsabilidad que pesa sobre sus cansadas espaldas ─declaró Johnson de un tirón.

─¿Qué? ─el monosílabo, casi inaudible, estuvo a punto de arrancarle a George una inoportuna sonrisa; eso y el innegable hecho de que el rostro de William comenzaba a congestionarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Siendo escocés, y además un futuro laird, era de esperarse que el heredero no se tomara a la ligera un comentario de esa naturaleza.

─No tengo la información directa, Sire ─declaró Johnson con impotencia que, William no se percató, era en su mayor parte, fingida─. Esa sólo se la puede dar su padre, ahora que se entreviste con él en Chicago. Aunque escuché al laird mencionar que fue precisamente esa singular percepción de la joven sobre la escocesa personalidad de usted, su heredero directo, la que le decidió a ejecutar el bando sin pensárselo dos veces. Ya conoce usted las particulares ideas de milord respecto a...

─¡Por supuesto que las conozco! ─estalló William, incapaz de contener por más tiempo la rabia─. ¡Y aún no puedo creer que haya tenido la cara para hacerme algo así! ¿Escocés taimado yo? ¡Eso está por verse! ─declaró en franco tono amenazador y luego, añadió, con todo el sentimiento que la ocasión requería─: Escúchame bien George: dile a mi padre que me importa un soberano pimiento la ruina social y económica y que vaya pensando en conseguirse un nuevo heredero porque ¡Juro que me dejo de llamar William, si voluntariamente concedo en convertir en mi esposa a una arpía como esa!

─Una arpía St. Joseph-Johnson... ─aclaró George con circunspección. Lo cual propició que William le dedicara una de sus patentadas miradas de cólera desmedida, mucho más efectivas que las del mismo laird, antes de abandonar la oficina a grandes zancadas, cerrando con violencia la puerta tras él.


	5. Reunión familiar

─Will estará furioso cuando lo sepa ─declaró la anciana, a manera de bienvenida, al contemplar al cuarteto de recién llegados─. Ya saben que mi sobrino no es precisamente un dechado de paciencia en cuanto a contratiempos ─mientras hablaba posó su desaprobadora mirada en el hombre de largos cabellos rubios─; especialmente si se trata de tí, Sire: deberías haber llegado hace un par de semanas, por lo menos. El Laird ha enviado más telegramas de los necesarios porque no has respondido a uno solo de sus llamados.

─Como si me apeteciera hacerlo ─gruñó el aludido, visiblemente molesto─. ¡No fue nuestra culpa que esa estúpida tormenta nos desviara de la ruta original!

─¡Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso! ─gruñó la dama, elevando la voz con severidad al escuchar la palabra malsonante─. Bien te hará recordar, Sire, que no te encuentras en los páramos, sino en una casa decente, ante la viuda del tío de tu padre; es absolutamente inadmisible que utilizes ese grosero lenguaje. No eres un patán, sino el heredero del laird: recuérdalo.

─Lo siento, Loy ─se excusó rápidamente William, sinceramente arrepentido, sabiendo que, de no hacerlo, le esperaba una reprimenda inacabable.

─¡Y bien harías en disculparte también por ese espantoso aspecto! ─refunfuñó la anciana ignorando la disculpa y mirando, en cambio, con desaprobación, la larga cabellera del hombre─. ¡Por Dios! ¡Pareces un condenado rufián! ─exclamó, sin miramientos, perfectamente inconsciente de que sus palabras eran tan inapropiadas como aquéllas recientemente proferidas por su sobrino.

─El cabello largo nunca pasa de moda ─repuso William, tentando su suerte y obteniendo inmeditamente un bufido de exasperación por respuesta.

─¡Un rufián! ─repitió Aloy, sin conmoverse tantito─. ¡Por Dios! ¡Y encima tienes la cara para responderme con ese tono insufrible!

─Lo siento, tía ─volvió a disculparse William, sabiendo que su suerte estaba a punto de expirar─. Es sólo que tanta tensión y el estar lejos de casa acaban con mi paciencia.

─Tu hogar está donde tus deberes lo requieran, no lo olvides ─amonestó la anciana con seriedad y luego, con una sonrisa y en un tono diametralmente diferente, se dirigió al resto del grupo─: ¡Hola niños! Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es la primera ocasión que visitan América ¡Pero cuánto han crecido! ¡Por el Santo Patrono! ¡Si dejé de verlos cuando aún llevaban pantalones cortos!

Ante la primera frase del saludo, Archibald compartió con Stear una mueca de disgusto, mientras las anchas espaldas de Anthony los ocultaban a medias de la mirada de la tía.

─Por supuesto que el viaje fue estupendo, tía Aloy ─respondió Anthony, todo sonrisas, abrazando a la anciana y recibiendo un par de sonoros besos de ésta como signo de afecto. Stear, que era el próximo en la fila para saludar, no pudo evitar hacer un guiño de burla anticipada a Archibald, quien era el que más resentía tales muestras de cariño─. Aunque en ocasiones extrañé al capitán, porque el tío William puede ser bastante latoso ─dijo, refiriéndose a su padre y dando a entender con palabras que no dejaban lugar a dudas su negativa opinión sobre la competencia de William como hombre al frente del singular equipo. El ofendido, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, seguro de que, si comenzaba una de sus discusiones, Aloy se disgustaría en serio y sería el quien llevara la peor parte de sus reconvenciones.

─Eso es cierto ─habló Archibald y, sabiendo que por el momento se encontraba a salvo de la ira de William, comentó todo sonrisas─: el tío William es un asco de capitán. Creo que jamás conseguirá superar la marca del tío Richard en la travesía del Atlántico.

─Eso es indudable, sobrino mío ─declaró la voz de Richard Brown desde la puerta principal─. Porque, aunque tu tío William pueda ser bueno, dirige una tripulación demasiado proclive a holgazanear.

─¡Tío Richard! ─exclamaron a coro los dos hombres más jóvenes, mientras que Anthony y William permanecían mudos de asombro, no por el hecho de observar a Richard Brown, a quien suponían de viaje por Asia, ingresar en la habitación; sino porque, tras él, Rosemary y Jura McLean, a quienes había visto por última vez al despedirse en el muelle cercano al Castillo Ardnamur, avanzaban cual frescas lechugas, sonrientes y despreocupadas.

─¡Madre! ─Fue lo único que consiguió decir Anthony.

─¡Por todos los Kelpies! ─exclamó William cuando pudo recuperar la voz─. ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí ustedes dos? ¡Rosemary! ¡Debiste quedarte en Ardnamur! ¡Aún tienes que recuperar fuerzas!

─¡Tonterías, querido hermano! ─declaró la aludida, avanzando con paso grácil hasta donde él se encontraba─. El doctor me dio permiso y, por si eso no fuera poco, mi querido esposo consintió amablemente en traerme hasta aquí para que pudiera visitar a Padre por unas cuantas semanas, mientras él viaja al norte para aprovisionarse de pieles y otras mercancías.

─Las sorprendí fugándose para embarcarse en el Fair Juno la mañana siguiente a mi llegada ─refunfuñó el capitán Brown al oído de William. Éste se limitó a mirarlo, como dudando en creerle, pero comprendió que decía la verdad y que esa era la razón para que Rosemary y Jura se hubieran mostrado tan complacidas de verlos partir ¡Que el Santo Patrono lo librara de las mujeres emprendedoras!

─¡Pero qué alegría verlas, chiquillas! ─exclamó la tía Aloy, visiblemente emocionada, saliendo al encuentro de las dos mujeres. Los cinco hombres pusieron los ojos en blanco, al comprender que sus ilusiones de paz y tranquilidad se esfumaban. Con Jura y Rosemary allí, lo último que podían esperar era descanso; ambas mujeres eran sumamente talentosas para urdir las más extrañas aventuras.

─¡Qué emoción, tía Aloy! ¡Tenía tantos deseos de visitarte! ─exclamó Rosemary, depositando sendos besos en las mejillas de la anciana─. Ha sido una suerte que Richard tuviera que regresar justo en mitad del viaje a Asia.

─Y ella le llama suerte a ser vencidos por una tormenta y perder el cargamento... ─declaró el capitán Brown, con evidente resignación, al oído de William; mientras contemplaba a su amada esposa quien, toda sonrisas, parecía tan feliz como un pez dorado en el estanque.

─Bueno, es Rosemary ─dijo William, como si eso lo explicara todo, observando con perplejidad el escandaloso encuentro de las tres damas. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

─¡Vaya! ─comentó Anthony, que alcanzó a escuchar lo dicho por ambos─. Te advertí que Asia no era buena elección, Padre. Cada vez que surcas esa ruta sucede algún inconveniente. No hace menos de un año fue cuando tuviste esa desagradable experiencia con las autoridades en Italia.

─Ni siquiera lo menciones, Anthony ─expresó William─. Después de todo, ha sido una suerte que ningún incidente pueda considerarse realmente trágico ─dijo y luego miró al capitán Brown con seriedad para agregar─: Quizás sea mejor que empieces a considerar la posibilidad de cederme esa ruta. Ahora que estoy aquí, hablaré con Johnson respecto a una expansión y rediseño de nuestra parte de los astilleros.

─Si la quieres es tuya ─declaró Lord Richard con despreocupación, antes de informar a su cuñado─: Prometí a Rosemary que dejaré el negocio en un par de años y que me limitaré a viajes por el Atlántico. Ahora que está totalmente recuperada, gracias al Buen Dios, no desea perderse la oportunidad de venir tan seguido como pueda a visitar al Laird. Además, como pronto te casarás, está decidida a no pederte de vista.

─¡Eso está por verse! ─musitó William apretando los dientes. Lord Richard notó al momento su reacción y lo observó con evidente confusión y un dejo de compasión. Él comprendió que, indudablemente, su hermana había puesto a su esposo al corriente respecto del bando; así que optó por guardar silencio, para no arruinar el momento familiar. Tal era su furia aún, que no estaba dispuesto a admitir lo inadmisible.

─Bueno ─comenzó a decir, Archibald, en franco tono divertido, al ver que la tercia de damas partía de la biblioteca sin siquiera despedirse, concentradas todas en ponerse al corriente de cuanto ocurriera con el resto de la parentela Ardley en un lado y otro del mundo─: supongo que ahora me creen aquello que les dije sobre "no cantar victoria demasiado pronto"...

─¡Cierra el pico, Archibald! ─gruñó Stear enfadado. Durante la travesía Archibald había comentado respecto a la actitud sospechosa de las dos mujeres y la posibilidad de que hubieran urdido alguno de sus extraños planes; pero ninguno de los demás había estado de acuerdo con sus interesantes observaciones, calificándolas, en palabras de William, como "tonterías de una mente infantil demasiado acostumbrada a fantasear".

─¡No me llames así! ─protestó Archibald, tan pronto escuchó a su hermano pronunciar su nombre completo, cosa que le fastidiaba en serio.

─¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis papás hayan escogido un nombre tan horrible para ti ─declaró Stear con tono guasón; sin embargo, la sonrisa pronto se borró de su rostro al recibir un puñetazo de Archibald directo a la zona del estómago, mismo que le cortó el aliento.

─¡Las peleas son en el patio! ─declararon al unísono Lord Richard y William en su tono más intimidatorio de capitanes, mientras Archibald, acatando la orden, corría hacia el exterior, perseguido muy de cerca por Stear.

─¡Esos dos! ─Anthony meneó la cabeza con exasperación y luego, tras contemplar por un momento a William, lanzó a quemarropa─: ¿Y qué demonios es eso de que te casarás pronto?

─¡No te metas en donde no te llaman! ─estalló William, sorprendiendo a Anthony por la evidente furia de su expresión. Luego, sin añadir algo más, abandonó la habitación dando grandes zancadas y azotando la puerta tras él.

En el pasillo, Ian MacGregor, el correcto mayordomo de la tía Aloy, se preguntó qué clase de caballero se permitía perder el estilo de esa manera. Madame Aloy le había llamado "Sire", pero él no recordaba a ninguno con tan malos modales, a excepción por supuesto, de aquel jovenzuelo inglés de ilustre apellido a quien sirviera durante una breve temporada en Nueva York, hacía más de cinco años.

─No debiste preguntar eso, Anthony ─reprendió Lord Richard a su hijo─. Sabes que no se puede cuestionar a un futuro laird de esa manera tan irrespetuosa, especialmente sobre un asunto tan importante.

─¡Futuro laird y un cuerno! ─exclamó Anthony, perdiendo la paciencia─. Ha estado de pésimo humor desde antes de partir de Escocia, y no ha hablado con ninguno de nosotros al respecto ¡Por todos los Kelpies! ¡Si casi somos hermanos! ¡Cómo pudo ocultarnos algo como eso!

─Es verdad que William es muy paciente con ustedes, querido hijo ─observó el capitán Brown─. Pero aún debes aprender a establecer las diferencias y a guardar las distancias según sea la ocasión. Tu madre se disgustaría contigo si supiera que le has faltado al respeto a Sire. William tiene todo el derecho de reservarse cuanto crea conveniente en virtud de su posición y su relación cercana con ustedes tres no le obliga a comunicarles cuanto asunto traiga entre manos ¿De acuerdo?

─Lo siento, Padre ─se excusó Anthony con sinceridad─. Tienes toda la razón, por supuesto. Me disculparé con él tan pronto se tranquilice.

─Ten paciencia, hijo ─dijo Lord Richard con una sonrisa─. Ahora más que nunca, William necesita de todo nuestro apoyo. Pronto te enterarás de lo que sucede, te lo prometo.

─Sí, Padre.

_~*~*~*x~*~*~_

─¿Piensas que funcionará? ─inquirió William, sorprendido ante la proposición de Aloy. La expresión de su tía abuela le dijo todo cuanto necesitaba saber para recuperar el ánimo, perdido para él desde el mismo instante en que escuchara la emotiva paráfrasis de Johnson allá en Nueva York.

─No veo porqué no habría de ser así ─declaró la anciana con seguridad─. Las tareas que debes realizar son equiparables al trabajo que ordinariamente llevas a cabo en Ardnamur; claro que, en esta ocasión, deberás presentarte como un simple empleado en vez del dueño y no sé si estés dispuesto a admitir un rol tan diferente de aquel que te corresponde.

─Creo que no exagero al decirte que aceptaré cualquier cosa que me permita escapar por unos días de todo este enredo ─afirmó William con sentimiento─. Aún no me siento de ánimo para esa entrevista con el Laird. No estoy en la mejor disposición de aceptar nada ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo Leegan...

─El hubiera no existe, querido muchacho ─replicó la mujer con acidez─. Y los Leegan son también parte de los Ardley, y sabes perfectamente que el Laird jamás consentiría la deshonra de ninguno de ellos; aún cuando tú debas pagar el precio.

─¡Estúpidos convencionalismos! ─espetó William, luego, tomó un sorbo de licor de la copa que reposaba entre sus fuertes dedos. Permanecía de pie, junto a la cama donde Aloy se encontraba recostada, ataviada ya para el descanso nocturno.

─Maldecir es de pésimo gusto, Will ─aseveró la tía con acritud─. Además de que ayuda muy poco a resolver nada.

─Lo siento, Loy ─se disculpó el aludido con tono grave, y luego agregó con impotencia─: Sé que debo parecer mucho más alterado de lo que en mí es normal, pero ocurre que todo esto no me agrada en absoluto ¿Sabes? Siento que, si aceptara la oferta, sería tanto como emprender la huida tras declararme derrotado por las circunstancias ─dijo mientras se inclinaba junto a la cama, sin dejar de observar a la anciana, transmitiéndole toda su preocupación.

─Ningún Ardley ha sido acusado jamás de tal cosa, querido sobrino, y tú tampoco lo serás ─afirmó Aloy con seguridad, alargando sus callosas manos para tomar las del hombre en un gesto de consuelo─. Más aún: yo no podría permitir, ni solapar, algo tan indigno. Lo único que estoy ofreciéndote es una oportunidad para tranquilizarte y sopesar los pros y los contras de tus futuras acciones: un tiempo de gracia para trazar el plan más conveniente; si deseas verlo así.

Las palabras flotaron en el cálido ambiente nocturno que llenaba la habitación de susurros anónimos. Desde allí podía escucharse el tic-tac del extravagante reloj de péndulo que decoraba una pequeña estancia del primer piso. Poco a poco, conforme la idea tomaba forma en su mente, la expresión del hombre se relajó, provocando en la anciana una sonrisa llena de ternura.

─Esta propiedad...

─Lakewood ─asentó la tía abuela con determinación, enfatizando el nombre.

─Lakewood ─repitió William en tono pensativo─. ¿Es parte del Legado Ardley?

─No estarás gestionando algo sobre lo que el Laird tenga alguna jurisdicción, si es lo que preguntas ─informó la dama y luego, añadió con firmeza─. En realidad, adquirí Lakewood cuando cumpliste dieciocho años... porque será tu regalo de bodas.

─Aloy... ─comenzó a protestar William, el semblante ensombrecido por la afirmación.

─¡Déjame terminar! ─interrumpió Aloy, a su vez, en su mejor tono de autoridad y, una vez que tuvo la total atención y silencio de William, prosiguió diciendo─: No deseo que te enfades conmigo, muchacho; pero debo ser sincera contigo y admitir que he esperado demasiado tiempo para ver el anuncio de tu compromiso en The Gazette. La novia es lo de menos ¿Comprendes? Quiero decir que, sin importar quién sea tu esposa y el hecho de que eres el sucesor del Laird... ─mientras hablaba, la anciana dama encontró la mirada del hombre rubio, comunicándole la veracidad de cada afirmación y luego, concluyó, con determinación─: Deseo que Lakewood sea para ti un lugar donde puedas ser verdaderamente tú, sin considerar por un instante deberes, ni rangos: simplemente William. Y pienso que, por encima de cualquier compromiso de honor, la mujer que se convierta en tu esposa debe estar dispuesta a aceptarte sin reservas y más allá de tu posicion. Reflexiona en esto cuando mires por primera vez el lugar ¿De acuerdo?

─Loy... ─William se encontró incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada. La confusión aún brillando en su mirada color zafiro. Indeciso aún de aceptar la inesperada y singular proposición, indeciso también de rechazar la única posibilidad certera de tomar en sus manos las riendas de su destino. Emocionado, por sobre todo, de descubrir sus propios sentimientos revelados por las palabras de la anciana.

─Eres un Ardley, muchacho ─afirmó Aloy con orgullo, al tiempo que oprimía con las suyas las manos de William haciendo gala de una fuerza envidiable─. Uno de los mejores y un digno sucesor para el cargo. Encontrarás la respuesta que buscas, estoy segura de ello; tanto, como sé que harás lo correcto: para tí y para todos.

─Partiré en la madrugada ─declaró William inesperadamente y luego, tras contemplar a la anciana por interminables momentos, besó sus arrugadas manos con sincero afecto mientras murmuraba por despedida una sencilla, pero significativa frase─: Gracias Loy. Descansa, y reza al Santo Patrono por mí.

El hombre se incorporó, alejándose con pasos firmes del lujoso lecho, encaminándose en dirección a la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con el pasillo principal. Su mirada, en ese momento, exhibía sólo determinación.


	6. Reflexiones en la colina

_**Estados Unidos de América, Indiana, La Porte County, Hogar de Pony, 1919**_

La luz de sol brillaba con intensidad, otorgando una especial hermosura al paisaje que se extendía a sus pies. Los árboles se estremecían, atacados por la fuerte brisa que, desde El Lago, había comenzado a soplar a partir del mediodía, y el suave arrullo de los altos tallos de pasto que inundaban la colina, confiriéndole el majestuoso verdor que tanto la fascinaba, se unía a la sinfonía de la creación, creando un cuadro de ensoñación difícil de igualar. No resultaba sencillo apartar la mirada: la campiña de Indiana poseía una magia especial a la cual ningún alma podía resistirse.

Sin embargo, la belleza de la naturaleza, estaba lejos de conmover, como en otras ocasiones, el corazón de la muchacha que se encontraba sentada sobre una enorme roca situada al borde mismo de la barranca que, desde la cima de la colina, caía en vertical hasta el camino que ascendía rumbo al Hogar de Pony: una casona campestre que había visto mejores días y donde, desde más de tres décadas atrás, se ubicaba una institución dedicada a dar albergue a los pequeños huérfanos o abandonados en las cercanías.

Era hora del receso diario en el Hogar, y eso provocaba que la tranquilidad fuera quebrada de tanto en tanto por la algarabía de los chiquitines que corrían de un lado para otro inmersos en sus juegos y travesuras; ocasionalmente podían escucharse también las voces de la hermana Lane y la señorita Pony, las únicas responsables del orfanato, intentando poner algo de orden sin conseguirlo. Sin embargo, eso no parecía afectar a la joven, quien permanecía inmóvil, pensativa, sumergida en pensamientos evidentemente perturbadores. Un claro aire melancólico evidente en su mirada, extraviada en la lejanía, reflejaba, tanto como su lánguida postura, el tormento de sucesos aún por venir. La poderosa brisa agitaba la amplia falda de su vestido, pero ni siquiera eso conseguía conmoverla, perdida, como se encontraba, en lúgubres reflexiones que estaban por completo fuera de lugar en un emplazamiento tan paradisíaco.

La honorable señorita Candice Marianne Brighton Johnson, enfocó su verdosa mirada más allá de la barranca, hasta donde podía distinguirse, serpenteando entre las pequeñas colinas que se perdían en el horizonte, el camino que partía desde el Hogar de Pony hacia St. Joseph; recordando cómo, casi veinte años atrás, ella había recorrido esa ruta en compañía de Annie para emprender una nueva y maravillosa vida con los que ahora llamaba sus padres y a quienes amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

El camino aún era el mismo y, antes de partir, entre la excitación de conocer su nueva familia y la emoción de saber que pronto tendría un hogar y unos padres, la hermana Lane le había susurrado al oído que, siempre que lo necesitara, podría volver a casa: que los chicos, ella y la señorita Pony continuaban siendo su familia, que la Colina de Pony y el Padre Árbol siempre estarían ahí para ella, de la misma manera en que lo habían estado durante su estancia en el Hogar.

Jamás habría imaginado que algún día se aferraría a las palabras de la hermana Lane como un náufrago se aferra a una tabla de salvación; que un día vería en la posibilidad de pasar unos días en el Hogar la única oportunidad de recuperar algo de paz en medio de la tormenta existencial más salvaje que habría soñado jamás enfrentar.

La hermana Lane lo había sabido desde siempre: la Colina de Pony era su refugio secreto; el lugar al que solía escapar cuando el mundo y las circunstancias amenazaban con rebasarla y hacerle perder el control. Y nunca, como la presente ocasión, había necesitado tanto del confort de ese espacio, que formaba parte de sus recuerdos más remotos y felices.

Eran casi la una de la tarde y Candy, como cariñosamente la llamaban todos, no encontraba aún la solución que se había esforzado tanto por buscar desde que, días atrás, se enterara de la espantosa situación en que había desembocado el compromiso matrimonial de su hermana menor: un fraude de proporciones inimaginables que ponía en riesgo el patrimonio familiar y la preciada relación de dos familias muy numerosas e importantes tanto en América como en Europa.

El problema no la habría afectado tanto de no ser porque todos: su padre, su madre y la misma Annie esperaban que ella aceptara convertirse en la esposa del hijo de Sir William Ardley, un poderoso hombre de negocios escocés que era el principal socio de su padre en la mayoría de sus empresas, como una manera de limar asperezas entre las respectivas familias y garantizar la confianza de los accionistas.

Frustrada, porque ninguna de las opciones que se le ocurrían la encaminaba hacia una solución, Candy se levantó de su lugar y avanzó, tan de prisa como lo permitían sus ropajes, los más ligeros que poseía y que sólo se le permitía utilizar cuando visitaba el Hogar, comenzando a ascender por la orilla del barranco Cartwright, en busca del consuelo que siempre le proporcionaba el contemplar el vasto paisaje que se avistaba desde las alturas y que se extendía desde las faldas de la colina hasta más allá de los límites del condado.

Se había quitado el lujoso vestido de tafeta, comprado durante su último viaje a Londres, nada más llegar, antes de subir hasta allí, sustituyéndolo por un sencillo vestido de algodón campirano, más apropiado para la hija de un granjero que para una señorita de sociedad, desatendiendo de manera muy descarada las súplicas y las recomendaciones dadas por su madre al despedirla en la puerta de Brighton House. La elegancia y ella no habían llevado jamás una buena relación y, casi a diario, su madre solía reñirla por arruinar sus esfuerzos y también los de las doncellas, dado que todas se esmeraban por hacerla aparecer lo más hermosa posible: tal y como correspondía a una St. Joseph - Johnson, hija de un importante hombre de negocios y sobrina de uno de los duques más poderosos de Inglaterra.

Poco le importaban en ese momento su posición, sus vestidos y la riqueza y el poder de su familia; especialmente cuando gracias a ese poder y riqueza su futuro aparecía por completo ensombrecido. No podía negar que se sentía furiosa, preocupada, amenazada y, por sobre todo, resentida contra el destino y contra su hermana por colocarla ante la disyuntiva, nada grata, de contraer matrimonio con un desconocido y resignarse a ser infeliz por el resto de sus días o rehusar el dudoso honor y resignarse a ver infeliz a Annie por el resto de sus días.

¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Rechazar el compromiso contraído tiempo atrás por su padre en nombre de su hermana Annie y, de paso, provocar que su tío se disgustara con la familia Ardley, arruinando no sólo la relación de ambas familias, sino también sumiendo en la ruina económica a todo un grupo de personas que no tenían la culpa de que uno de sus parientes fuera un perfecto canalla? ¿Obligar a Annie a asumir las consecuencias de sus tonterías y destinarla a toda una vida de infelicidad?

Annie jamás había sido fuerte, al menos no tanto como lo era ella. No podía dejar de protegerla cuando más lo necesitaba, jamás había conseguido dejar de ayudarla cuando ella así lo requería. Aún si existiera la posibilidad de que Annie simpatizara con su nuevo prometido, lo cual era imposible, dadas las pésimas referencias de todo cuanto había escuchado decir sobre el heredero de Sir Wiliam, no podía dejar la felicidad de su hermana depender de la casualidad y de la suerte; ni arruinar la excelente relación de dos poderosas familias tan sólo por algo tan fatuo como el sueño de encontrar el amor.

Aún si Annie hubiera consentido de buena gana cumplir el compromiso, sabía bien que era a ella a quien correspondía honrarlo, porque era la hija mayor; su padre le había inculcado desde siempre que en sus hombros recaía el compromiso de velar por el bienestar de su hermana y de ser una digna heredera de la casa St. Joseph. No podía hacer más que resignarse a su destino: aunque no estuviera ligada por lazos de sangre a ellos, los Brighton-Johnson eran su famlia y los amaba; y ellos también a ella. Desde que fuera adoptada, le habían dejado bien claro que no existían diferencias y también su tío, el duque de St. Joseph, había mostrado suma complacencia al conocerlas a ella y a Annie, demostrándoles siempre cariño sin reservas.

No se trataba de que el matrimonio le desagradara, dado que, desde tiempo atrás, había alcanzado la edad necesaria para comenzar a pensar seriamente en su futuro, y sabía bien que tal cosa implicaba que, tarde o temprano, debía de renunciar a su libertad en favor de una nueva etapa en su vida; era ese su destino como la dama en que sus padres la habían convertido. Además, si era honesta consigo misma, estaba obligada a reconocer que nunca había soñado con encontrar al hombre perfecto; sin embargo, resentía el que los lloriqueos y la sobrada estupidez de Annie le hubieran colocado en la posición de ni siquiera poder elegir por sí misma, obligándola a compartir su vida con un perfecto desconocido de quien sólo sabía detalles tan vagos como la edad y que detestaba America con pasión.

La joven dejó a sus pasos conducirla hasta la cúspide, la más remota de la colina, a donde ninguno excepto ella se permitía llegar. Su mente girando a mil por hora, intentando encontrar una explicación al inesperado acertijo existencial que había llamado a su puerta. La hermana Lane, a quien siempre había considerado su segunda madre, solía decir que cuando Dios ponía un muro en tu camino, tenía plena confianza en que encontrarías la manera de escalarlo y ella había creído siempre que eso era verdad; pese a que en su protegida vida sólo habían existido pases libres y cercas bajas.

Contemplando, pensativa, el vaivén en que el viento sumergía toda la vegetación circundante, se permitió considerar la cuestión con objetividad y reconoció, en principio, que se sentía disgustada por el carácter débil de su hermana y las consecuencias que esa debilidad había traído, de tanto en tanto a su propia vida; porque, siendo sincera, debía reconocer que el asunto del compromiso era tan sólo uno de los muchos embrollos en que había tenido que dar la cara por Annie.

Sin embargo, también debía admitir que su padre había tenido razón al pedirle que considerara la posibilidad de tomar el lugar de su hermana: el señor Brighton le había expresado, sin reservas, que si existía una de sus hijas que pudiera llevar a cabo la difícil empresa de convertirse en la esposa de un futuro laird era ella. Su padre no confiaba en su hermana menor para asumir una posición tan delicada que, al correr del tiempo, adquiriría una importancia fundamental para ambas familias. Obligar a la atolondrada y caprichosa de Annie a asumir una responsabilidad como esa significaría arriesgar la preciada relación de los St. Joseph con los Ardley, un nexo que ya había cumplido dos siglos.

Considerada la inesperada situación desde ese particular ángulo, Candy se dijo que, si había de creer en las palabras de su padre, existía un alto índice de probabilidades de que el asunto fuera más complicado de lo que parecía y el futuro laird que se convertiría en su esposo, un personaje mucho más misterioso de lo que ya había mostrado ser. Era la primera vez que su padre había apelado a su sentido del deber, y él jamás la había presionado para dejar de ser quien era en aras de la corrección. Más aún: su padre no era un hombre al que le importaran los convencionalismos sociales; muy al contrario que su madre y su hermana, quienes repasaban meticulosamente cada capítulo de los manuales de etiqueta a la espera de perfeccionar cada vez más sus habilidades sociales.

Al menos, esperaba que la lección hubiera sido debidamente aprendida por su madre y Annie, quienes se habían dejado llevar por la labia de Neal Leegan, sin desconfiar de su identidad, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para solucionar las cosas de otra manera.

Con un suspiro cargado de resignación, Candy reflexionó también, en que podía considerarse afortunada de que las cosas hubieran ocurrido así en vez de como Neal Leegan lo había planeado: él se había aproximado a ellas intentando conquistarla; pero al captar que no le prestaría atención, había mudado la dirección de sus afectos hacia Annie, obteniendo mejores resultados. Si ella y no Annie hubiera sido quien eligiera a Neal, muy probablemente su padre no se habría percatado del engaño: su padre solía confiar ciegamente en sus decisiones, creía que poseía un instinto brutal para conocer a las personas más allá de sus poses y jamás cuestionaba su elección de amistades.

¿Cómo sería él? Pensó, de pronto, considerando por primera vez a la persona directamente responsable de su peculiar estado de ánimo. No atinaba a imaginar qué clase de hombre había convencido a su padre de continuar con el compromiso y olvidar la ofensa inflingida a la casa St. Joseph, más aún: a suplicarle que asumiera ella el deber de honrarlo. Ese hombre tenía que ser, en principio, lo suficientemente honorable como para que su padre hubiera decidido admitirlo no sólo como miembro de la familia, sino además, como su esposo. No pecaba de soberbia al pensar que ella era la favorita de su padre, porque todos lo sabían.

El heredero caprichoso, solía decir su padre al referirse a él, dándole a entender que, por sobre todo, su nuevo prometido era asquerosamente rico y que vivía inmerso en una realidad donde él se comportaba como un emperador ¡Por todos los cielos! Ella no albergaba el más mínimo deseo de entregar su vida a un hombre que, sin duda, esperaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a complacerlo en cuanto él chasqueara los dedos y que, con toda seguridad, esperaba que ella cumpliera sin rechistar la más nimia de sus órdenes. Más aún, tenía la agobiante sensación de que él esperaría, por sobre todo, que ella consintiera en dejar a su familia para ir a vivir a Escocia. No. Ella amaba América, amaba a sus padres y a la hermana Lane y la señorita Pony, a sus amigos de La Porte y Florida y a los niños del Hogar y por ningún motivo aceptaría dejar América para ir a un lugar perdido en medio de la nada. Su lugar estaba ahí, y cualquier hombre que se convirtiera en su esposo debía aprender que ella era libre, que siempre lo había sido.

El heredero.

¡Por todos los cielos! Los que había conocido anteriormente, durante los bailes y demás eventos sociales en Chicago, Nueva York, Florida y Londres le parecían francamente insoportables. Y prefería pasar de ellos siempre que pudiera; aunque su madre y Annie le aconsejaran precisamente lo contrario y le dijeran cada dos al cuarto que era sumamente recomendable simpatizarle a alguno.

¡Que el cielo le ayudara! Estaba atrapada y no existía manera de escapar sin perjudicar no sólo a dos familias, sino a demasiadas personas en el proceso. No podía permitirse el lujo de rehuir su destino por un capricho y estúpidos sueños de libertad. Si tenía que casarse con el mismísimo diablo lo haría; tan sólo para proteger aquello que consideraba sagrado para ella.

Sintiendo como si el destino se hubiera apropiado de las riendas de su vida y se rehusara a cedérselas de nuevo, la muchacha permaneció de pie, dejando al cálido aire de El Lago borrar toda la pesadez de su espíritu, segura por completo de que la Colina de Pony le traería la respuesta que bucaba; su ligera falda y sus rubios y ondulados cabellos agitados inmisericordemente por la fuerte brisa, que parecía dispuesta a alejar cualquier mal presagio con la misma facilidad que obligaba a los tallos de pasto a inclinarse.

La magia de la Colina de Pony la envolvió en su poderoso hechizo, tan reconfortante como el abrazo de sus padres y la sonrisa de los niños, llevándose consigo el profundo desasosiego que había surgido en su alma. Ella era Candy, Candice Marianne Brighton Johnson y no podía rendirse. La vida era para vivirse; sin lamentaciones, ni arrepentimientos. Tenía que sacrificarse por el bien de las familias, le gustara o no. Se lo debía a su amado padre y también a su madre. Era tiempo de agradecerles lo mucho que habían hecho por ella, lo mucho que la habían amado y admitir que no siempre podían consentirla en todo. Al menos, se dijo con filosofía, el novio no era Neal Leegan.

Su futuro esposo llegaría pronto y ella estaba lista para conocerlo.


End file.
